Lovers
by specialfrog
Summary: Sequel to Friends, three years on. Mer has her own interns and Der is chief...
1. Chapter 1

"Nervous?" Derek asked as he rolled over and nuzzled Meredith's neck.

"More than you will ever know," she sighed in response as she rolled in his arms to face him, "I can't believe I'm getting interns' today- that's crazy! I feel like yesterday I was the one walking into the OR for the first time and it's been three years since then."

"Hard to believe isn't it?" he replied giving what was well known as his _McDreamy_ smile, "Three years ago today I woke up on your floor and you promptly kicked me out _and_ forgot my name!"

"Hey I didn't kick you out…just asked you to leave, some what politely…" she grinned back.

"Politely my ass!" he laughed as he rolled on top of her and started assaulting her neck with light kisses.

"Derek…" she protested, madly squirming in an attempt to get out of his grasp, "I want to at least look professional on my first day and hickies is _not_ the way to do that!"

"Tough!" he mumbled into her neck as his hands slipped under his shirt she was wearing.

"How about we continue with our little anniversary and I actually let you join me in the shower this time?" she suggested.

"Hmm, that could work," he grinned as he jumped out of bed and pulled her with him. Taking her by surprise he swept her over his shoulder before she could protest.

"Derek!" she squealed as she grabbed onto his hips and clung on, "You are not carrying me like this out there." Meredith stated, referring to the fact that her shower head was broken and they had taken to using the bathroom down the hall until it got fixed.

"Its early, they won't be up yet." He replied as he headed towards the door, "the only reason we are awake is I wanted some _time_ with you before work."

"Nicely put." She stated as they headed down the hall, knowing no amount of squirming would get her out of the current situation she was in.

"And besides," he continued, knowing he was safe as she couldn't do a lot of damage from in her current predicament, "It's not like you don't have underwear on…"

"…Oh…morning Dr. Terres," Derek gasped as he opened the bathroom door to find Callie heading out.

"Morning, Dr Sheppard…Meredith," Callie replied. From her vantage point she was looking at the new chief of surgery, wearing nothing but old scrub bottoms, and her fiancée's roommate, well her legs and ass at least.

"Callie." Meredith greeted, her cheeks flaring red as Derek side stepped to let the other doctor exit before stepping into the bathroom with Meredith still on his shoulder, closing the door behind them.

---------------------------------------

"I hate interns," Christina protested as she flung her tray onto the table, "Thank God we were never like that!" she finished, collapsing into her chair at their lunch table as her friends all grumbled in reply.

"You were worse!" Exclaimed Bailey as she walked past them, "I had Meredith with Derek tied around her little finger, Izzie being all peppy and sweet, George bumbling his words, then we got lurched with Alex and Christina was…well being Christina…"

As the group started to protest Bailey couldn't help but laugh as their pages went off and they sprang into action, each yelling at their inters to follow them as they headed down the hall, their food left forgotten behind them. Bailey couldn't help but smile gleefully as she remembered why she enjoyed being a resident so much.

---------------------------------------

"Hey," Meredith smiled as she lightly knocked on the door to Dereks office as she stuck her head in later that afternoon.

"Hey," he grinned back, pushing his chair back and running a hand through his hair.

"Hi Patricia," Meredith smiled, greeting Derek's secretary who sat at the front of his office.

"I'll give you two a minute," the older woman smiled as she collected some files and headed out the door, "Oh, by the way- that corner," she pointed stated, pointing to a corner of the glass office, "can't be seen by anyone," she said knowingly as she headed out the door.

Taking the hint Derek pushed his chair over to the corner and motioned for Meredith to sit with him. As she collapsed onto his lap he ran his fingers through her hair, twiddling her pony-tail around his index finger as she slumped into his arms. "So how are the interns," he asked, knowing she was having a tough day.

"Annoying. They follow you everywhere and ask the stupidest questions." She sighed.

"Mer," he chuckled, "they are interns- they're meant to ask stupid questions.

"No, one of them asked what my mother use to eat for breakfast before surgery, claiming he wants to be the best so he is going to do everything the best do…"

"I'm sure he is just trying to get on your good-side," Derek suggested as he slipped his hand under her scrub top and tickled the skin on her stomach, a gesture which always had a calming effect on her.

"It wasn't just him," she added, "The new neuro is giving me a hard time, he keeps telling me to run the labs myself and undermines me in front of my interns- they are going to think I'm a totally sap by the end of their first shift."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Derek offered.

"No, its ok- it will only make it worse, Bailey put him in his place earlier so I think she is going to help me out in terms of him for the time-being. Thanks though," she smiled, nuzzling his cheek as he calmed her down.

"Derek…" Meredith warned as his hands began to wander over her stomach, one pushing the cup of her bra to the side while the other roamed towards her waist band.

------------

Meanwhile outside the office…

"Don't you four have something better to be doing?" Asked Alex when he came across a group of interns milling around in the hallway.

"We are waiting for our resident," A cocky blonde replied, looking Alex up and down.

"Who?" Alex replied, taking little notice of the group as he read over his notes.

"Dr. Grey," the blonde answered, "She went in to see the chief a while ago and hasn't come out, we were just trying to decide if we should go and get her."

"No." Alex replied, suddenly connecting the dots, "I want you all to go and check on your patients, write up their notes and I'll tell Dr. Grey you will find her when you are done. Now go." He ordered, getting a small amount of satisfaction as the group darted off in all directions.

-------------

Meredith moaned, turning her mouth into his neck as he pushed against her nub of nerves and curled his fingers inside her as his other hand lightly gripped her breast. Her breath raspy against her neck as she recovered from her high, "That was a nice surprise," she mumbled as he pulled her shirt down and retied her scrubs.

"Bonus of having my own office," he grinned into her neck.

"I think you should invest in blinds though," she suggested as she swiveled to face him, snuggling her head into his shoulder as he kissed her temple.

"I was thinking a couch too," he replied with a wink as she swatted him over the arm, he was about to protest when Patricia knocked on the door and called out that he was required for a consult.

After calling out that he was on his way, Meredith untangled herself from his arms and headed towards the door; "So trailer tonight?" he asked, hoping she would agree as he really wanted some alone time with her. She replied with a smile and a raised eyebrow over her shoulder as she slipped out the door, grinning at Patricia as she headed back to work.

---------------

"So the chief is a looker," commented one of Meredith's interns as they stood watching Derek head towards his car from their position on the overpass.

"You know Dr. Grey is with him," a nurse, who was standing with the group stated

"You mean that Dr. Grey is seeing the chief?" A blonde intern gasped, looking at the nurse with a look of shock covering her face.

"Yeah, it was a big controversy two years ago, especially when the chief caught them the same day his wife turned up."

"He was married!" exclaimed the quieter one of the group.

"Not that she knew apparently." The nurse added with satisfaction.

"So how did they end up together?" The blonde asked, leaning towards the nurse hoping to get as much gossip as possible.

"Long story short," the nurse supplied, "He went back to his wife and he and Dr. Grey said they were friends, she was even dating some other guy, then he and Addison divorced and eventually they hooked back up. From the looks of things, they have been going strong ever since."

"No wonder the new neuro is biting her head off," sighed the quiet brunette, "Sheppard is like the best neurosurgeon there is, probably thinks Grey got an easier ride because of her boyfriend,"

"Probably," agreed the nurse, "Not that it's true though, Grey had Bailey as her resident when she was an intern, she worked her ass off to get where she is today."

"But it does explain why she was in his office for so long today…" laughed the blonde.

---------------------------------

A/N

It's not great, but as I've told some of you- I'm really struggling with ideas for Greys atm. Therefore this won't be updated to regularly, but I do have an outline of what is going to happen, so there is some hope.

Thanks,

Specialfrog.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anytime this century would be good Mer," Derek called from the base of the stairs.

"Good luck on getting her down here," Alex stated from the couch with a smirk, "She and Iz have been discussing her outfit all week."

"Well two years is a big deal," Izzie announced as she trotted down the stairs in her polka-dot pajamas and fluffy purple slippers, "Anyway she will only be two more minutes, she is nearly done," Izzie added nodding at Derek who was decked out in a pin-stripped black suit and plain black shirt. "So is her present ready and organized?" She asked, after quickly glancing up the stairs to ensure the bathroom door was still closed.

"Yep, I'm just going to say that we have to take a cab because we want to be able to celebrate and stuff…" Derek explained with a grin as he checked his watch again, hoping they wouldn't miss their dinner reservation.

"Okay, I'm ready," Meredith called as she scurried down the stairs, heels in hand. "Hi," she whispered to Derek, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Sorry Dr. Thomson thought I should close up after surgery, even though Alex offered to do it, apparently it's a good time to practice stitches," She mumbled, explaining her late departure from work.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Alex sighed, getting up and joining them by the door, "I didn't realize he wasn't cool about your relationship, guess I shouldn't have told him the real reason both of you are rostered off for the next four days…" he rambled, but came to an abrupt stop when Meredith hit him across the stomach with her bag and Izzie interrupted him.

"So have a good night you two…" She said loudly to cover Alex's near-slip, ushering them out the door, Meredith complaining to hold on as she hadn't yet got her shoes on.

"No time," Derek stated as he scooped her up and carried her towards the waiting taxi in the drive, he was about to put her inside when she stopped him.

"Wait," she said, clutching tightly to his neck, before leaning in and kissing him passionately, "Sorry I needed a proper 'hello'"

--------------------------

They had a nice dinner, the atmosphere was relaxed and they were each truly enjoying some quality time with each other. Conversation had been light, he had informed her of Patricia's resignation and they had discussed him getting personal assistant rather than a secretary so he could spend more time at home, but other than that they steered their night away from work- each mentally promising to enjoy their few days off together.

As he called for the bill she tilted her head to the side, "So it's my turn to go first this year," she said with a smile. It had become their tradition with anniversaries to take planning a weekend away and giving a present, with the destination of their trip always reached before the others present was allowed.

"There might be a small problem with that," he grinned taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

"And why might that be?" she flirted

"Well," he started as he moved behind her and slipped her coat over her shoulders, "It just might…" he teased, dropping a kiss behind her ear as he handed the valet a ticket.

"Derek," she laughed as they stepped out into the cold night air, "We caught a cab."

"Well," he stalled, turning her around so she was facing the approaching car, her back pressed into his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her, "Happy anniversary," he whispered as a grey, Jeep wrangler, soft top, parked in front of them.

She stood silent for a second, not quite comprehending what was going on, "Umm…" she began, not quite sure if she had gotten it right.

"Check the plates," he laughed, giving her a little push towards the car as the valet dropped they keys in his hand.

'GREY' she read as a smile crept across her face, spinning around to face him she squealed, "You got me a car?"

"Like it?" he asked as she ran her hand over the bonnet, still seemingly speechless.

"Like it?" She questioned, looking at him with a raised eyebrow before throwing herself with full force into his arms, her legs wrapping around him as far as her dress would allow, "I _kiss_ love _kiss_ it _kiss_ and _kiss_ I _kiss_ love _kiss_ you."

"Good," he mumbled into her lips when she wouldn't release him. He could feel her body brimming with excitement so lightly jingled the keys behind his back.

The sound pulled her back from heaven and she gave him a wicked grin before reaching around behind him and clasping her hand around the heart key chain. "I'll drive!" she exclaimed, darting around him and jumping into the drivers' seat, playfully beeping the horn as she waited for him to get in.

She was still beaming as they turned into the street, stopping at the side of the road she leant over and forcefully kissed him, "I forgot to say thank you," she explained as she started off again. With a hand rested on her thigh he was to happy to realize she was driving them towards the middle of nowhere.

A short time later she pulled the car over to the side of the road, "Mer?" he questioned, when she gave no reason for her actions.

"Your," she started, indicating his hand, which was still lightly playing with the slinky material of her dress, "driving me insane and I can't wait…" she continued breathlessly, climbing onto his lap.

"Christening the car?" he smirked, as she dived straight for his lips, her legs straddling his as she ground her hips into him, "Vaguely familiar…"

"Shut up," she ordered not wanting to take this slow, her thoughts on what she wanted to do to him that evening had been driving her insane all day. Emphasizing her point she reached for the lever and laid the seat back, laughing at his shocked expression.

He didn't take long to catch up, his hands running up the soft skin of her thighs effectively pulling her dress up as he went, gripping her tightly as they came to rest on her ass. She murmured into him, her teeth settling on his bottom lip as he pushed her panties to the side, rubbing her with a strong hand.

Her thighs clenched as she hovered above him, giving his hands all the access they required as she unzipped his pants, pulling his engorged member out of his cotton trunks. With his fingers still buried deep inside her she matched his strokes, hearing him grown as her tongue found his earlobe.

Unable to hold out much longer he slid down in the seat, guiding her onto him; still not use to her slippery walls swallowing him whole, he gasped out loud, searching for her lips as she built a motion above him.

As their movements became more erratic he bit down on her collar bone, soothing the hot skin momentarily with his tongue before repeating the action. Using the roof for leverage she pushed down hard on him, their climax coming moments later, causing him to slump against the seat and her to fall into him, still able to feel him pulsing inside of her. After gaining their composure she lift her head and looked at him as he attempted to flatten her hair, "I really like the car," she said slowly with a smirk.

"You know what…" he grinned, "So do I."

………………………..

Okay, after a special request I thought I would update this before I actually finished it. There is still a bit more of the date to come, but this should wet your appetites.

Hopefully I will be inspired to post more frequently once S3 starts up again…


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was your weekend?" Izzie asked Meredith as they lay in George's bed the next week. They had taken to sleeping there when all_ their men_ had surgery or work, as both were so use to sharing a bed.

"Fantastic," Meredith replied with a laugh, her eyes glazing over as she thought back to their weekend away.

"_You got me a car," she whispered into the darkness, leaning her head into the crook of his shoulder and nuzzling his neck with her nose._

"_You got me a boat," he countered, _

"_No, I hired you a boat- that is totally different from buying a car."_

"_Well technically I traded in your car and upgraded it, but I love my boat and I love you," he whispered into her ear as his thumb grazed the skin just south of her navel._

"We are going to have to get use to drifting off every now and again," interrupted Izzie, to which Meredith only replied with confusion. "Every time you and Derek take time off together and hide away at his trailer you are impossible to have a conversation with, you always drift off to la-la land when something reminds you of him," she explained.

"Sorry Iz," Meredith replied with a grin, looking as unapologetic as possible. Then deciding she owed her friend some details she continued, "the boat was totally worth it, we literally only got off once in the entire week and that was only to restock with supplies." Izzie grinned, knowing it was hard for the couple to truly switch off from hospital mode and enjoy some time together. "Every morning Derek would get up and sail us around for a bit, he tried to teach me, but in the end I would either just sleep in or sit on the deck. Then every night we would have dinner together under the stars or on the bed…" she blushed, averting her eyes as Izzie laughed at her.

"Ok, I've heard enough," she stated, "As long as you guys relaxed and enjoyed yourselves."

"That we did," smiled Meredith, "So how was your week, anything interesting happen?"

"Not much," Izzie yawned, pretty basic really, "I delivered my first set of triplets, all three healthy," she grinned.

"That's great Iz, did you call Addison and tell her?" She asked.

"Yeah, first chance I got, she said she was much more experienced by the time she was allowed to deliver her first three by herself, which is awesome."

"So any other news from her side of the world?"

"Yeah, she is loving Australia- currently she is flying up and down the east coast consulting for four major hospitals in between lecturing and generally enjoying herself with Paul."

"Who would have thought Addison would end up touring the world with the top male ob-gyn? I always thought it would be too much competition for her…" Meredith stated, having heard about Addi's plans from Derek.

"Well rumor has it that they are a bit more than colleagues so…" Izzie said with a raised eyebrow.

"So you will be getting all the gossip from her when you go to the neonatal conference next month?" Meredith laughed, knowing Izzie liked to have all the latest gossip, but also considered Addison to be more than a mentor.

"Absolutely," Izzie grinned, leaning heavily into her pillow as the late hour started to have an effect on her tied body. "Night Mer," she sighed as her eyes slipped shut.

"Night," Meredith replied, watching her friends eyes close before happily drifting back into her own la-la land.

_Feeling warm, but light kisses trailing up her bare back Meredith snuggled into the soft pillow further, this definitely being her favourite way to wake up. As the soft lips reached her ear she rolled herself under the warm body which was now hovering over hers. "Morning," she whispered leaning in for a kiss._

"_Morning," he whispered back, his lips still against hers as he lowered himself onto her._

"_How late is it?" she questioned as her legs found their way around him._

"_Just after ten," he replied as he laid light kisses along her collar bone._

"_And how long have you been up?" she probed, hoping to have her answers questioned before her cognitive capacities absolved as his lips trailed her skin._

"_Bout an hour," was his reply as he trailed a wet finger up her neck, the sensation rippling through her body. Knowing she wanted more information, but was unable to ask, he offered it without questioning, "I sailed us into dock, so you can have breakfast on land if you like." _

"_In a bit," came her panted reply as she tightened her grip on him and pulled him into a heated kiss. He laughed as her body awoke causing the kiss to become sloppy and playful as he rolled them around, each enjoying their last morning of holidays._

_Sobering herself she steadied them with a knee on each side of his hips. As she pulled away from him the sheet, which had been caught between them, gracefully slid down her body, pooling at her hips. _

_His grin widened in delight as he took in her bare chest, sex hair and swollen lips. "God you're stunning," he sighed as he pushed himself up to catch her lips._

"_You're just trying to get in my pants," she laughed between kisses, rolling her hips into his erection to emphasize her point. _

"_Too bad you're not wearing any then," he retorted, as his hand slid to her inner thigh, grazing her skin. Their playful banter giving way to their bodies desires. Dropping her head back she gave him more access, resting her back against his knees as her hips continued to grind into his as she attempted to guide him. _

_Stretching out his legs and laying her down, he crawled on top of her, his hand only now tantalizing her clit, earning him a throaty moan in appreciation. As he slid a finger into her core he nipped at the skin along her panty-line, trailing his tongue towards her belly button. He took his time appreciated her breasts, initially running his tongue along their lower crease before allowing his lips to enjoy her nipples._

_By this point she was withering beneath him, he knew her body so well he built her to her furthermost point but was carefully orchestrating it so she was not pushed over the edge. _

_With another throaty moan and a hand in his hair she pulled him towards her mouth, devouring him with her lips as her hands ripped his pants off. "Eager much?" he chuckled, but was only met with a pant reply and a glare as she stroked him hard and fast, making sure he was at the same level that she was._

_They moved together, now each as desperate as the other, as she positioned him he thrust deep within her walls, her climax coming immediately. Not waiting for her to recover he thrust into her, gripping her thigh tightly as his hips worked himself deeper into her core. _

_He was building her up again before she finished her first climax and vocally she let him know it. Thrashing her head to the side and moaning into her pillow as soon as he let her lips go; the sight sending him over as she weaned his erection with clenched muscles when she followed only moments later._

_Collapsing onto her he rolled them over, each struggling to breathe as she clung to his chest. Snuggling her nose into him she kissed his chest lightly before closing her eyes, her skin burning from the warmth that they were generating but her muscles to tired to move. "Hmm," she mumbled in a futile attempt to speak._

"_Sleep," he coaxed, feeling her breaths even, just before he was enticed into the world of slumber._


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek?!?" Meredith called as she hammered on his front door, she had seen his car pull in from across the road four minutes ago and had instantly started making her way across to him.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a slightly worried looking elderly man, who quite obviously didn't know what to make of the petite girl who had until a second ago been haphazardly banging on the door he had just opened. Automatically he scanned her appearance and gathered by her appearance she was Meredith, her son's new girl friend who he had been looking forward to meeting. However he didn't get much of a chance as she spotted something over his shoulder and made her way through the door, narrowly missing his toes with the crutches she was lugging around with her.

"Mer? What on earth?" Derek asked, rushing to meet her having heard the racket from upstairs.

"Stop!" she told him, the excitement in her voice dulling the fear rising in his chest. "Hi, sorry," she said with a quick smile as she handed her crutches off to the other man, "Hold these for me? Ta."

"Mer? What are you doing?" Derek asked, taking steps towards her as he watched her balancing on her good leg.

"Just wait." She instructed him, shooing him back to his original position. Then ever so slowly she put her bad leg on the floor. Derek's stomach flipped as he watched her put her delicate uncast foot on his cold hard tiles. Then looking at him with a worried smile she began to walk, the first steps she had taken in four months. The two men watched as she concentrated hard on her destination, with her arms out slightly for balance.

Derek fought the urge to step forward and collect her as she neared him, the exhaustion showing on her face as her steps became smaller and slower. Finally, when she was within one step he could not last any longer stepping forward and sweeping her off her feet.

"You did it!" he laughed joyously as he spun her around catching her lips with his own as his excitement took over. "When did all this happen, I thought it wasn't for another week?"

With her feet still suspended from the floor she began to tell him. "I could not believe it either," she grinned as he peppered her face with kisses. "I went to the hospital to finish off my paper work and ran into Torress, she asked if I wanted to see if the cast could come off early so we did and well…its off!"

"Why didn't you come and find me?" he asked, rubbing his nose against hers.

She answered with hot breath at his ear, "I wanted to have a long soak and shave first."

"In that case…" he grinned as he made his way to the stairs, still carrying her in his strong arms, holding her lips in a passionate liplock.

The older man couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to an infectious giggle filter down the stairwell before a door slammed closed. Shaking his head he waved to his wife who was getting out of the car in the driveway, then collecting his coat he wandered out to meet her. "How does dinner out sound?" he offered, steering her to the passenger side, not allowing her to protest.

MDmdMDmdMDmdMDmdMDmdMDmdMDmdMDmdMDmdMDmdMDmd

A few hours later the elderly couple returned to the house, the man sticking his head through the door and listening for a second before proceeding inside. Moving through to the kitchen they found their son leaning on the bench between a girls legs. The girl, only dressed in what was obviously a roughly buttoned men's work shirt and underwear, looked up shocked. Their son however, looked at them with a big grin.

Breaking the silence the elderly man stepped forward, "Hello, I don't believe we have been officially introduced. I'm Robert, Derek's father."

"Hi," stammered Meredith, not certain as what else to say to the medical professor who she had studied papers of throughout her college years.

"Sorry about before Dad, we were a bit preoccupied. Thanks though." Derek added, nodding towards his mother who had mumbled something along the lines of inappropriate behaviour before heading into the guest room.

"I would have been as well," Robert chuckled and the twinkle in his eye instantly reminded Meredith of the man still resting in front of her.

"So, we need clothes," Derek continued as he pulled her legs around him and picked her up piggyback style. "Back in a sec," he called over his shoulder to his father who could be heard laughing behind them as they made their way back up the stairs towards more appropriate attire. "I may get my eye's from my mum, but I'm definitely more like my dad. He will be stoked with how he met you." Derek laughed, reassuring Meredith that it was the best way to meet the older man.

---------------------

Ok so that's it- I'm making an effort to finish off some fics by at least edging them towards some sort of a close. Thanks to those of you who have bugged me for more.

MWA


End file.
